dulu, dan sekarang
by kindovvf
Summary: Suatu masa, Midorima melihat Kuroko menggendong seorang anak di pelukan. Midorima/fem!Kuroko.


kurobas (c) fujimaki tadatoshi  
 **warning:** midorima/fem!kuroko.

* * *

 _dulu_

Suatu masa, Midorima melihat Kuroko menggendong seorang anak di pelukan. Anak laki-laki itu punya rambut hitam dan mata cokelat, menggenggam pensil warna serta kertas gambar bercoreng mobil yang baru separuh jadi. Tidak akan selesai dalam waktu dekat karena si bocah kecil justru tertidur.

Sebuah tempat penitipan anak.

.

"Midorima-kun, kenapa kau hanya berdiri di sana? Masuklah."

"Aku tidak suka anak-anak."

"Oh, ya? Tapi dari tadi kau mengamati anak-anak ini lekat-lekat."

"Itu bukan berarti aku suka."

"Kenapa tidak coba bermain dengan mereka?"

"… Tidak."

.

 _sekarang_

Senja sudah membayang ketika anak terakhir—satu paling aktif—dijemput sang ibu. Kuroko baru saja membuka pintu pagar, tas kecil menggantung lurus di bahu, hampir mengambil langkah pulang saat lonceng sebuah toko di seberang jalan berbunyi. Ia mengangkat muka tanpa tendensi apa-apa; namun Midorima ada di sana, kantung plastik menandakan lelaki itu baru saja membeli sesuatu.

Kuroko tidak bertanya di mana tas Midorima atau jas putihnya. Yang Kuroko tahu, dia tidak pulang sendirian.

.

 _dulu_

Midorima pernah bertemu Kuroko dalam alunan musik. Gadis itu mendapat undian lima nomor di belakangnya, membawakan simfoni dengan biola.

"Aku tidak tahu kau juga berlatih musik," Midorima berkata jujur saat mereka bertemu di belakang panggung. Kuroko sederhana dalam balutan gaun warna salem, rambut diangkat ke satu sisi kepala, ditahan jepitan besar bercorak bunga. Jelas saja hal ini terasa asing. Kuroko yang Midorima kenal adalah rekan satu timnya di Teikou, figur yang bergelut dalam basket dan segala _passing_ itu, bukannya memegang alat musik dan berkubang dengan sederet not balok.

"Sanggarku ikut di resital gabungan ini," Kuroko menjelaskan alasan ia tengah membawa biola dalam kotak di tangan. "Lagu apa yang akan kau tampilkan?"

Basa-basi itu berlanjut beberapa lama sebelum Midorima pamit karena nomornya dipanggil tak lama lagi.

(Mereka bertemu lagi di belakang panggung.

"Omong-omong, permainanmu bagus." _Indah_.

"Terima kasih.")

.

 _dulu, sebelum sekarang_

"Ah, Midorima-kun. Lama tak bertemu. Apa kabar? Kudengar, kau menjadi dokter?"

.

Midorima pernah menjumpai Kuroko di antara hingar-bingar suara yang melengking tinggi, potongan kertas warna-warni, krayon dan kertas gambar, berebut mendapatkan perhatian. Kuroko tampak kewalahan, sepintas, namun ia hapus dengan senyum tipis dan gerik yang tenang (namun cekatan) seolah hal ini telah lumrah baginya; bagi hidupnya.

.

Di hitungan entah kesekian, Kuroko berhasil memaksanya berbaur dengan anak-anak. Kali ini bukan tempat penitipan anak, namun tempat Kuroko mengajar: sebuah taman kanak-kanak. Tenang saja. Ini jam bebas, jangan khawatir akan mengganggu.

Anak-anak itu menatapnya penasaran hingga Midorima risih sendiri, namun Kuroko—entah sihir macam apa—mampu membuat bocah-bocah bermata penuh ingin tahu perlahan mendekat; bertanya; berbaur; dan hal paling ekstrim adalah Midorima sempat membawa seorang anak di punggungnya, yang tertawa karena _waah, Kakak Hijau tinggi sekali!_

Bagaimana, Midorima-kun? Tidak buruk, 'kan, bermain dengan mereka?

Hari itu, Midorima beberapa kali mengukir senyum.

.

Midorima tidak ingat sejak kapan ia kerap kemari, di jam sebelum Kuroko mengemasi barang setelah anak-anak berseragam itu pulang digandeng orangtua mereka, dan urusannya di kantor guru selesai. Dia mengingatkan diri bahwa bukan, dia bukan kemari karena dia ingin melihat anak-anak karena itu sama sekali bukan gayanya, bukan juga karena Kuroko tersenyum tipis tapi cantik, bukan, bukan, sama sekali bukan, camkan baik-baik—

Kalau begitu, kenapa?

Midorima tidak menemukan jawabannya. Atau, mungkin, dia pura-pura tidak tahu.

.

((Suatu masa, ia jatuh cinta.))

.

Takao menepuk punggungnya keras-keras, berseru, "Akhirnya, kau mau juga memintaku menemanimu membeli cincin!"

.

 _sekarang, jauh setelah dulu_

Suatu masa, Midorima melihat Kuroko menggendong seorang anak di pelukan. Anak laki-laki itu punya rambut hijau dan mata biru, dan Midorima tahu ia salah memakai frase—anak itu masihlah seorang bayi.

"Akan kita namakan siapa?"

Shintarou-kun? Kau menangis?

.

((Suatu masa, foto keluarga itu memuat tiga orang.

Shintarou tidak pernah lebih bahagia dari ini.))


End file.
